Aquan Bowl
The aquan bowl is a magical item in the Temphere game universe, based on the D&D canon item "bowl of commanding water elementals." Uses The bowl is capable once per day, through a spoken ritual, of summoning a water elemental as if the summoner had cast the spell conjure elemental. It has a casting time of one minute. It can be assumed that the summoner must be human, or at least humanoid, as the kuo-toa had to conscript a member of Ayrn Hest's crew to do the actual dirty work. The elemental responds to commands, seemingly telepathic, from the summoner and is friendly towards them. If no commands are issued, it defends itself from hostile creatures but otherwise takes no action. However, if the concentration of the summoner is broken, control over the elemental is lost. It becomes hostile to the summoner and might attack them. According to the spell an elemental no longer under control will vanish after one hour, but it is unclear if the bowl works the same way. Appearance Doesn't seem to have been described in detail during the session. In-Story Old Skyhorn Lighthouse The first clue that Athelia, Jolene, McGuiggan and Fracture got for the existence of the aquan bowl was when the Jade Lion was attacked near the dock of Old Skyhorn Lighthouse by a water elemental. They were able to fight the elemental off, but it's presence in Temphere was a cause for definite concern. Much later on, the four heroes found their way into a cave where a strange ritual was taking place. Several kuo-toa attacked the party while a tentacled-headed figure and a human captive continued the ritual. Eventually the battle was interrupted by the successful summoning of another water elemental. Eventually the human who was controlling the elemental lost his concentration, however, and the monster turned on its captives and knocked the human out. The elemental and the tentacle creature both escaped, leaving the party with a strange bowl embedded in the ground. After a bit of searching, the party managed to find Lucien, the keeper of the Skyhorn Lighthouse, who explained that his family created and used the aquan bowl to summon water elementals to help ships in trouble off the coast. The bowl's existence was supposed to be a secret, so Lucien wasn't certain how the kuo-toa and their master learned about it. He decided that he couldn't be sure the creatures wouldn't come back, and so asked the party to take the bowl someplace where it's powers couldn't be abused. Fracture proposed entrusting it to the safekeeping of the Helders, which Athelia agreed wasn't a bad idea as they already kept a lot of dangerous magical things in their workshop. The Helders agreed to take possession of the aquan bowl, and the party returned to Rose Bay Island and left it in their care before departing to try and figure out what the tentacle creature was. Owners Current * The Helders Previous * Previous generations of Old Skyhorn Lighthouse Keepers * Lucien * Mysterious Tentacle-Headed Figure * Lucien (Again) * Fracture & McGuiggan Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Items